


The Male Ego

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Batman has come to rescue Nightwing from Owlman.  Unfortunately for Nightwing, there's a lot of posturing to be done first.





	The Male Ego

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2013, moved before Tumblr explodes.
> 
> Based on a prompt.

It had taken him too long to reopen the portal between the worlds to reach the one Dick had been taken to, but finally Bruce had done it. With a quick message to Diana and Clark– “Don’t follow.”– he stepped through, steeling himself as he landed in the parlor of an unfamiliar Wayne Manor.

From the shadows of the room came a voice not too dissimilar to his own. “It’s about time you showed up. Richard was starting to lose hope.” A lamp came on, illuminating a high-backed chair where Dick sat, limbs chained. Thomas stepped out from behind him, resting a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s not worried now. You know, it’s truly amazing how much faith he has in you.”

“It’s a shame yours didn’t have the same in you,” Bruce said, his voice a low growl as he took in the scene before him.

Thomas stepped forward, his goggles just as unreadable as the cowl’s lenses; his expression was only apparent from the snarl in his voice. “He would never let himself be caught without a fight.”

Bruce took another step. “It didn’t seem to stop him from getting killed.”

“If you weren’t such a worthy opponent,” Thomas said, moving forward, “you’d be looking at his corpse!”

“If you’d harmed even a hair on that boy’s head, you wouldn’t have had the chance to speak again.”

By this time, they were in the center of the room, each facing down the other, subtly vying for a millimeter’s height difference. From his position in the chair, Dick had a full view as they circled each other like hounds.

“I, uh, I hate to break up the staring contest, but would one of you mind remembering I’m still in the room?” He rattled the chains as best he could. “Seriously, you’re not flaunting your feathers to see who has the best plumage.”

“Quiet, Dick!” the men said simultaneously, never taking their eyes off each other. Thomas snorted. “This is adult business.”

Dick pursed his lips as the two continued their face-off, and then started to work on the chains himself. Maybe if they kept each other occupied long enough, he could at least get free in time to stop any major bloodshed. Or at least stop them from butting heads like a pair of angry rams.


End file.
